The Castle of Secrets
by Definitioncat
Summary: Fantasy AU Lance Mclane finds himself in a castle. A very, very large castle, in it is a demon princess and her Royal adviser. Lance also happens to find out his entire town is in fact made of magical creatures and he happens to be a mermaid. Lance was not expecting this, neither was he prepared for his rival to look so intimidating and downright terrifying as a magical creature.
1. Chapter 1 Two jars of pickles

The Castle of secrets: chapter 1

In this au it's basically got the cast of VLD but in a fantasy world and it's less giant robot cats and more prepare to be smothered into the most ridiculous situations I can come up with I guess? Anyway enjoy the absolutely innocent fumbled words of my brain written down in a seemingly understandable format. Prepare for a bumpy ride.

Lance had not expected his day to end in a supposedly abandoned castle on the edge of the Kingdoms territory. Neither had he excepted to see his best friend and his other slightly smaller less great at cooking best friend in paintings on the walls of the castle. "What is this place? Its not dusty, but it's not lived in" He was standing in the front hall. In front of a pair of large doors, as big as what lance imagined the giants of the south land to look like. Just as lance was about to touch one of the paintings, the large doors flew open. To reveal a creature like no other.

You see the most unexpected thing to end Lance's day was not the castle, not the odd paintings, but a giant demon monster with a large orange moustache chasing him through the dark and seemingly endless labyrinth of the halls of that very castle. And as Lance ran, there was another odd thing that he didn't notice at first. The seemingly terrifying moustache wearing demon had the humour of a really good comedian. So while running for his life, lancing was laughing his head off as the giant demon behind him shouted joke after joke.

Eventually lance slipped up, while laughing too hard than should be possible, he tripped on a rug. As he slid on his front the demon behind him shrunk in size to maybe the size of a centaur. A very large centaur. Then in that really odd accent of the demon it decided to introduce it itself, stretching out a claw hand out to Lance to help him up. "Are you okay little man? I knew my old joking tactic would work! Why it worked on Commander Kanto the blue dragons rider 10'000 years ago!"

"Commander Kanto? Blue dragon? RIDER!?"

On the other side of the castle sat another demon. Though slightly larger and with sort of crown like horns. Her long mane of pale blue hair stood out against her pitch black scales. He mouth curled into a frown, making her long black fangs visible. "Send a message to Keith Kogane to come to the castle immediately. I believe we have found our next rider"

"Yes princess, Keith will be notified shortly" The two centaurs resembling Lance's best friends responded.

As they walked down the hall to the notification hall, they talked. "Isn't it nice to know Lance will be joining us soon? I can't wait to find out what creature he really is, I still can't believe Zarkon's been oppressing the town of Earths inhabitants with that weird fungus. It's so selfish that he oppressed millions of people just because he wanted to have his Empire have the largest population of magical creatures! What do you think Pidge?" The larger one ranted.

"You know I'm actually more interested in what Keith will be, he's supposedly part Galra, but if the other part can't be human than what creature would he really be? I like to think his fiery personality might make him a fire demon. Or maybe goose. Just a really large goose. You know what Hunk we are betting on this, I'll bet goose you bet?" The centaur now known as Pidge questioned.

"I like to think Keith might be part of Allura and Coran's race. Anyway how much are we betting? I'm thinking 100 Gac and a jar of pickles"

"Two jars of pickles"

"Fine, 100 Gac and two jars of pickles"

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If I missed any punctuation errors or grammatical errors please leave a review and tell me. I'm really looking for some opinions critique as I'm trying to improve writing already established characters. I feel like my writing style was all over the shot in this but I dunno. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. No idea when the next Chapter will be writtedn.


	2. Chapter 2 KEITH!

The Castle of secrets: chapter 2

So I think this is okay? Thanks for the reviews though, sorta of motivating. Let's get onto the story.

So what Lance understood, with his very short attention span, that his town. That was supposedly human, was actually full of magical creatures that were suppressed by the an old fungus, planted by Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra Empire. What Lance didn't under stand, is to how he became a magical creature. "So how are you doing this again?" Coran had also explained that he was in fact a demon, and there was also an incredibly beautiful demon princess in the castle called Allura, who also had a very good aim. Lance's still aching from that Ye olde lamp. "Well you step into the circle over there, we light some candles, chant a few words and pronto! Your true form!" Coran was a bit loud to say the least. "We will have to wait for the other rider though, he should be hear soon" Allura's voice was elegant, it matched her stride as she walked forward to bitch slap him in the face. "That is for thinking my voice is elegant!" "WAAAH?" "Alteans are a telepathic breed of demons. The pink marks on my face glow when I hear thoughts" she pointed to them on her cheeks, just under her eyes. "But what do you mean by rider?" "You, along with four others, will ride powerful beasts of great strength. They each have unique qualities, but together, they form the most dangerous weapon in all of the kingdoms, Voltron!" She raised her hands up, and behind her a holographic beast appeared. It's head had 5 eyes on each side, and its jaws were filled with rows of different teeth. It had a white under belly and it's back and head were black. Each of the eyes were a combination of black, green, red, blue and yellow. One of its large clawed arms were red, the other was green. One of its large legs was blue and the other yellow. Its tail was black and its biggest feature, its wings, were red and yellow.

As the holographic beast retracted, footsteps were heard and a teenager with a black mullet and a cropped jacket walked in. "Am I interrupting anything?" His voice was monotone, but it held the slightest hint of confusion. "Keith! Your here! Meet Lance, he'll be in the ceremony with you. As he's also a fellow rider!" Coran squeezed Keith's shoulder. "KEITH!?" Lance was gobsmacked, his rival was a rider?

I hope you enjoyed this, I'm hoping to lengthen the chapters as I go on. I'll try to update again, so please enjoy this next enstalment!


End file.
